


april and a flower.

by ksoo_jpeg



Series: april and a flower. [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksoo_jpeg/pseuds/ksoo_jpeg
Summary: part of twitter sns au: april and a flower by ksoo_jpeg.please do enjoy.
Relationships: BaekXing - Relationship, Chensoo - Relationship, xiusoo?
Series: april and a flower. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537741
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	april and a flower.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! this has been one of the most busiest semesters of my life! i really wish i could update and finish this au as soon as possible and not leave you guys hanging for too long, but i dont want it to be a shitty ending either lol. im trying out AO3 instead of constantly posting tiny little ~unsatisfying~ paragraphs from my notes app hehe. i will still continue to include polls and sns posts so dont worry ~ i really want to thank you guys for reading this far and just sit tight for a few more weeks and i'll try to wrap this up. - ksoo_jpeg.

jongdae was trying to catch his breath. it's only been about a month or two since his comeback with Beautiful Goodbye, and his was only the fifth concert to his tour - he was already starting to feel exhausted. He turned on the light and looked out the window to wave back at the sea of screaming fans and lightsticks as the van pulled out of the venue. He turned the light off and fell back into his seat, letting out a deep sigh. His chest has been feeling quite heavy these past few months and he just didn't know what to do. 

"jongdae is it your chest again? maybe you should think about going back to the gym" his manager laughs off. "all these months without exercising and then going back to touring really got you huh"

"no, i'm fine, i probably just didn't drink a lot of water during the show hyung." jongdae reaches for his water bottle and downs half of it. "uuuuaghhh. i guess i really needed that."

He unlocks his phone and opens his messages app, seeing a flood of messages fill up his phone. 

_spam (2 new messages)_

_producer hyung (5 new messages)_

_songwriter noona (14 new messages)_

_sasaeng (679 new messages)_

_chanyeol and yixing (8 new messages)_

_jun (1 new message)_

_minseok (3 new messages)_

_spam (7 new messages)_

after scrolling for a while he just turned his phone off and looked out at the twinkling lights of the city. it wasnt too late out so he could see couples walk hand in hand, laughing and talking, along the streets and along the river. _sigh. <strike></strike>_he let his mind wander, watching the night come to life through the dark tinted window of the van, watching all these precious moments fly by right in front of his eyes. 

his thoughts come to a halt as the van stops at a light and they are nearing his apartment. this light was taking forever. he was almost home, he could recognize and practically name all the stores and shops that was near his apartment. _the coffee shop is next to the ramen restaurant, across the street is the stationery store and then the bookstore, and then at the corner...... a new bakery?? huh. guess he didnt know the area as well as he thought he did._

"we'll come by in the morning and pick you up. you got a full schedule tomorrow. get some rest. salon appointment is at 8:00am sharp." his manager says as he is getting out of the van. "make sure to get some water and have a good night jongdae" the door shuts and van drives off. jongdae walks to the glass doors and inputs the code to get in to the elevators and then up to his apartment. 

one hot shower later jongdae was sprawled out half naked on the couch with a beer can in one hand, the tv remote in the other. <strike>the towel covering just enough so that he doesnt get cold. </strike> jongdae was aimlessly flipping through the channels on his tv until he landed on some random channel playing some drama. he really just needed some background noise to fill up the emptiness that was his apartment. it was just him in his fairly big home but not so home. he skipped eating dinner and took a few sips out of his beer instead. he picked up the phone from the table and went back to his messages app to see if he finally got the text hes been waiting for. nope. just when he was about to put it back down his phone started to vibrate with **baekhyun** shown bright on the screen._ baekhyun? _

"oh shit i didnt think you would actually pick up" baekhyun's voice no louder than a whisper

"what? baekhyun is that you? i couldnt hear you quite clearly" jongdae pushes the speaker of the phone closer to his ear.

"that doesnt matter. but anyways. how have you been lately jongdae? it's really been quite a while since we last saw eachother. we should catch up sometime"

"i mean..yeah sure.. but arent we technically doing that now?" jongdae let out a small awkward laugh.

"you know what i mean. i uhhhhhhh i-i have been working on a few designs recently that i would love for you to try."

"oh, thanks baekhyun, i'll have to ask manager hyung about it so we can arrange something haha."

there was a slight pause on the other line. he could hear small whispers but was too exhausted to even try and figure out what it was about. besides, jongdae didnt know what else to really say to that. baekhyun almost never calls him and especially at this late hour of the night. something had to be going on. but baekhyun wasnt saying anything on the other line to continue the conversation. there really wasnt much to talk about since the two were really connected mainly for business <strike>and others.</strike>

jongdae clears his throat. "uh so what did you wanna call me about? is everything alright?"

baekhyun's swallow could be heard from the other line. "i-i just wanted to uh- check up on you and see how youre doing. like you just had a show right?"

"yeah it was fun ha-ha." this was getting a little awkward to say the least. "how are you doing, baekhyun?"

"always could be uh-" 

another pause.

"-better." but jongdae couldn't take this convo for any longer. it was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"hey baekhyun? sorry to say this but, it's kinda late and i got an early schedule tomorrow. can we maybe arrange a date so we can catch up and go over your new designs instead? im so sorry" 

"o-oh yeah yeah uh sorry. yeah that sounds good. sorry for calling so late. i'll uh- i'll text you so we can arrange a day to catch up or something. have a good night jongdae" baekhyun then immediately hangs up before jongdae could even say good night.

he stares back at his reflection in the phone and shrugs it off. maybe baekhyun got a few drinks or something. after all, it was pretty late now. jongdae shrugs it off and walks to his room, towel now tightly wrapped around his waist. he opens his drawer to get some clothes before he goes to sleep, and spends a spare few seconds staring at the neatly folded untouched tshirt on the right side of the drawer.

after cleaning up and scrolling a bit more on his phone, jongdae turns off the light, pulls the covers over his head and calls it a night.

"goodnight jongdae" he tells himself.

~

the three sitting on the floor stare at the phone sitting on the coffee table in the living room. only the whirring sound of the refrigerator could be heard as they sat in utter silence. 

"i cant believe he actually picked up" was all baekhyun could manage to say. "especially at this time? when he just had a concert?"

"maybe he is just nocturnal" chanyeol whispered and got a punch to the arm by yixing.

"maybe he was just winding down baek" yixing turns off the phone on the table

"which we should do" baekhyun yawns. "i think im gonna cuddle with my little kyungja"

the three cleaned up the room the best that they could and then called it a night. chanyeol went into his room first. yixing gave baekhyun a little kiss good night and went into his room. baekhyun then walked to kyungsoo's door and quietly closed it behind him. kyungsoo was still sound asleep wrapped up in the layers of blankets on his bed and murmuring who knows what. baekhyun kicked off his slippers and pulled up the covers to slide himself in and wrap his arms around kyungsoo. his best friend needed him more than anything else. it pained baekhyun to see his best friend sob and cry in his arms and not know the exact reason why. kyungsoo was never that type of person to express his difficulties. he was always so simple-minded. he was going to get it back to what it was before. he just knows it. kyungsoo's happiness before anything else. 

"goodnight kyungja." baekhyun gives him a little peck on the cheek and snuggles closer to kyungsoo and falls asleep.

_goodnight._


End file.
